The Captain and the Wizard
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: A meeting between Gandalf and Boromir after the Council but before the Journey starts. Maybe slightly AU.


The Captain and the Wizard

_The Professor's characters belong to him. I'm just borrowing them. I got some of the Elvish from a web site. The Elvish should be correct but if there are mistakes those are mine. Please forgive me I couldn't get the correct pronunciation marks on some of the words either. One last thing: __**please**__ review. It is and would be very much appreciated. _

Boromir sighed. He didn't like this place. Oh it was beautiful enough, no doubt of that. But he definitely didn't fit in, truth be told these elves made him feel clumsy. Usually only Faramir did that but he'd already offended one elf apparently the seneschal of this place and this whole council had gone badly to his mind. To find out there was an heir to Gondor's throne all this time. He sighed again. How was he going to tell his father this news. Father wouldn't take this news well at all. He grunted, he wasn't sure quite how he was taking this. He had been raised to take command not only of the army, but the people, and the city as well and now this Ranger was going to walk in and take everything. Anger then swift and sure rose up and made Boromir begin to pace backwards and forwards resembling his nickname the Lion of the Citadel.

He'll be growling next. The watcher thought to himself, Well do I intrude now or wait. Now would be best before the anger eats at him anymore but let's give a little warning first, eh? So a twig was snapped and true to form the Captain-General of Gondor's head whipped toward the sound.

The twig snapping made his hackles rise. Someone was spying on him. He readied his dagger and when another twig snapped he turned and threw the dagger. He stared at his spy when they revealed themselves.

"Well, General, well thrown." Gandalf said dryly removing Boromir's dagger from his hat.

"I'm sorry Mithrandir. If you'd like I'll replace your hat when we are next in Gondor."

"A princely offer, Boromir. But thank you no; what I would like to know is what has made you so angry?"

"What has made me angry? A good question that and one I'm not sure I should discuss with you."

"Why? Because I'm not your father's friend. I was not aware he had any friends in the White City."

Boromir exploded, "He doesn't have any friends because he is too busy governing the city that your Ranger deserted!"

"I see." Gandalf remarked

Boromir was pacing again and Gandalf smiled faintly as a soft grumbling that resembled growling could be heard.

"Come now son of Gondor. Are you upset that the Heir has only come forward now or is there something else that troubles you?"

"Something else that troubles me? Hah, that's a good one that is. This whole place troubles me. I don't fit in here. I feel too clumsy, too loud, and too smelly and the only person in this whole place who was like me tells me that he is a friend to Gandalf the Grey implying that he is not my friend. And then wonder of wonders, lo and behold, that very same man claims to be the King of my City, my liege lord, and my Captain."

"What were you looking for?" Gandalf probed gently

"Looking for? I don't know a brother maybe." Boromir answered staring away south

"Do you miss Faramir so much then?" Gandalf asked softly

"Like the air I breathe." Boromir answered tears welling up, "When mother died, father retreated into himself and his duties; all we had was each other. My brother is my favorite topic of conversation as you will probably find out before our journey is done."

Gandalf chuckled at this. "I remember your brother a small lad who was often found wandering the Library of Gondor than attending to his lessons with the tutor."

"Can you blame him when that same tutor beat him." Boromir's eyes blazed in anger at the remembered assault on his brother

"I can see that tutor did not last very long at his post." Gandalf said with a smile

"No he didn't." Boromir grinned "But surely you didn't come here to ask me about my brother and nearly get an incurable dent put in your head for reminiscences of my past, Mithrandir."

"No," Gandalf said smiling, "I didn't I came here to ask you why in your own words, 'Gondor will see it done.'"

"For my brother, for my people, for our soldiers who live and for those who do not, that is why, Mithrandir. And now I must go I need to find an elf that I haven't yet insulted and ask them to sharpen my blades. Namarie, Mithrandir."

And with a cheery smile the Captain General of Gondor walked back down the path towards the main house.

"Well, what do you think of him now?" Gandalf asked a shadow by a neighboring tree

"I still think it's a long road and I do not see the boy I remember in him."

"He's still there that boy you remember but many battles and worry has worn him thin."

"I hope not to the point of breaking. I didn't know he spoke Elvish though, that was a surprise."

Gandalf chuckled and answered, "Oh he is a wily lion, the Captain-General I have heard from one who knows him well that he pretends to be a 'humble' soldier but is in fact better informed than most of his father's ministers about what goes on in Gondor. A wise king would make such a man as the Captain-General his friend."

"A wise king would weigh very carefully the anger the Captain-General seems to bear for said king. And who is your informant on all matters of the Captain-General, old friend."

"His brother of course, Faramir is another who true value is hidden to all but those who know him well. I think your Majesty should befriend both brothers. Win over the elder and the younger will follow."

"Has Faramir no mind of his own?"

"On the contrary, despite what I said before you will find Faramir the more thoughtful of the brothers. In fact, he should put you most in mind of Denethor for Faramir favors him for all he looks like his mother." Gandalf answered

"I remember the Lady Finduilas her death was a great loss to Gondor and Dol Amroth."

"As well the Captain Thorongil should remember." came another voice from the dark

"My lord, Elrond, what brings you out this far." Gandalf smiled

"An errant son and a truant house guest. Erestor will be most displeased if you miss his dinner which he has slaved over all day long." Elrond said in his most haughty tones

"Ada," grinned Aragorn, "Give up; you are not mad at us. You followed Gandalf out of curiosity."

"Me? Curious? My son, where do come up with these delusions! Have your brothers hit you too hard on the head, again?"

"Ada… Don't make me call Arwen for she will tell Galadriel on us both."

Both were surprised to hear the wizard began to laugh maniacally and manage to wheeze out, "What makes you both think that I won't tell Galadriel."

Elrond sighed, "I don't envy you your road my son."

"Don't remind me. Ada. _**Please**_ don't remind me."

"Come on Estel. Dinner is waiting."


End file.
